


Overdressed

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: formal occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdressed

“How do I look?” Adam stood tall, hands at his sides and waited for Kurt to circle twice, examining every detail of Adam’s classic black tux.

“You’d make every model at Vogue jealous,” Kurt assured him as he moved in to brush a speck of lint off Adam’s collar.

“You’ve already done that,” Adam teased. He’d gone a bit lightheaded at the sight of Kurt in a deep blue and silver tuxedo of Kurt’s own design. One of the costume design students at NYADA had helped sew it in exchange for a couple of less formal Hummel originals. The results were, for Adam at least, breathtaking.

“Ready?” Adam asked, offering his arm to escort Kurt out of the hotel to where the car Adam’s mother had hired was waiting.

“Buckingham Palace, sir?” Richard the driver asked after they were seated.

“Yes, please,” Adam confirmed. He leaned back against the leather seat and watched as Kurt all but pressed himself against the window, taking everything in. It wasn’t his first trip to London, but he was as excited as he’d been every other time. Perhaps more so today, Adam mused, reaching over to hold Kurt’s hand. That earned Adam a brilliant smile before the lure of the city drew Kurt’s attention away again.

“Your mother actually met the Queen.” Kurt had repeated it so often it was comical but Adam didn’t laugh. He felt a bit like this about New York, so he just gave Kurt’s hand a gentle squeeze and enjoyed the ride. His mother had wanted to spoil them a little so Adam was going to let her.

“She received an invitation to one of the Queen’s garden parties several years ago, yes.” Adam had heard the story many times, but Kurt couldn’t seem to get enough of it, asking about the smallest details. Adam loved seeing them so excited, even if he couldn’t quite manage that level of enthusiasm for sharing cups of tea and slivers of cake with 8,000 people. 

“We’re here, sirs.” Richard parked the car in the designated area and held the door for them. They drew stares from passersby so Adam smiled and was amused to see that Kurt had slipped into his “Broadway star” pose, somehow seeming even taller than usual. 

“Please call me when you’d like to be picked up.” Richard reminded them before taking his leave.

Kurt and Adam thanked Richard and turned to the gate where there was a portly gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed mustache waiting to greet them.

"Welcome, Mr Crawford. Mr Hummel.“ He said, shaking their hands heartily. "I’m Lawrence, your guide for the day. Have you visited us before?”

“No,” Kurt replied, while Adam said that he’d visited on a school trip years ago.

“This visit will be a bit different,” Lawrence assured Adam as they walked at a measured pace toward Buckingham Palace. “We’ll be visiting the State rooms first, and then the gallery, and will conclude the inside portion of the tour with light refreshments before visiting some of gardens. I believe you have another obligation this evening, but I assure you there is no need to rush as you are the only members of my tour group.”

“We are?” Kurt’s voice rose higher than usual and Adam could tell that he wanted to bounce but was trying to remain dignified. Adam reached out and gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze before interlocking their fingers. Lawrence waited until they seemed ready and led them to their first stop.

+++++

“Buckingham Palace, a West End show and dinner at Indigo.” Kurt slid his arms around Adam’s waist and pulled him close so they could rest against each other and sway while Kurt hummed ‘I Could Have Danced All Night.’

“Could you?” Adam teased, tilting his head to nibble on Kurt’s ear; he loved the way it made Kurt shiver.

“Mmmm.” Kurt hummed happily. “Couldn’t you?”

“I could, but… You do remember we have this hotel room for one more night before we return to Essex?”

“I remember,” Kurt purred, tilting his head back so Adam could do that thing with his tongue and teeth than made Kurt’s vision go blurry. “But first, we should show proper respect for this.” He tugged the front of Adam’s tux jacket and his eyes went dark. 

Kurt had had a hard time keeping his hands to himself most of the evening but now he didn’t have to. It didn’t matter that they’d been ridiculously overdressed, getting to see Adam, gorgeous and confident, looking like the star he was meant to be made it worth the stares and occasional comment.

“I wonder if those people who took pictures of us will ever realize we’re not famous?” Adam asked as his fingers worked the buttons on Kurt’s shirt. He’d already draped the jacket over the back of a chair.

“Yet,” Kurt countered, laughing. He gave up on being tidy and tossed his shirt aside.

“Yet is it?” Adam teased. “Sounds like you have plans.”

“Oh, I do,” Kurt assured him as he sank to his knees. “I may never headline a Broadway show but I know at least one person who’ll be shouting my name.”

“Is that right?” Adam just barely managed to keep his voice steady, but his legs were already growing weak. He went gladly when Kurt pushed him onto the bed.

“Mmm,” Kurt confirmed, before pausing just long enough to ask, “Unless you want me to gag you?” His smile was delightfully wicked.

“Later,” Adam promised, encouraging Kurt to continue.

They weren’t famous yet, but that night, Adam definitely saw stars.

 

::end::


End file.
